jrzbbfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheatlie
}} Cheatlie is controversy surrounding Charlie from and Victor from , both posing as the same person and their suspicious challenge scores. Background The controversy mostly stems from Charlie's abilities during BB2. The suspicions aroused when Charlie was able to figure out that Zepp had won the Pendant of Protection from the first Den of Temptation. The spectators had a feeling that another spectator was feeding him information. Their fingers pointed to a spectator known as Patches. Patches was allegedly a coworker of Charlie's named Britney. She would only talk about how epic Charlie is in the spectator lounge. The height of this scheme is when Charlie won the final 12 veto, Ketchapp Soccer. The score in question (pictured here) was the winning score, beating Boar and securing his 6th place elimination. This score came under heavy scrutiny, but ultimately the hosts decided it was not something to be looked into more. Charlie lost in 3rd place and voted for Andrew to win. A few seasons later in BB5, a Nigerian man named Victor shows up out of nowhere and wants to play. He immediately becomes a fan favorite houseguest that everyone roots for. However, some BB5 cast mates had their own suspicions that he was a cheater from the start but nothing had been confirmed and so he was evicted and lost the Battleback to Brayden who submitted a score at the last minute. Exposed This controversy surrounding Charlie had been plaguing JRZ, causing huge riffs between viewers and hosts alike. It wasn't until Nucleo took a deep look into everything Charlie and figured out everything. Nucleo first determined that the 130 submitted by Charlie was faked. It had been sent through Adobe After Effects before reaching Discord. Interestingly enough, the phone that Charlie used was an ITEL model, a phone only sold in Nigeria. The question came up, why would a British psychiatrist be using a terrible Nigerian phone? Well that led to the belief that Victor and Charlie could have been the same person. So Nucleo dug deeper and he determined that not only were Charlie and Victor using the same ITEL phone, Victor had also cheated in Pineapple Pen Battleback competition. It was then discovered through digging deep that Charlie and Victor were in fact the same person. His first name was Charlie and middle was Victor. He his a videographer. When approached about cheating, he denied editing his score claiming that his brother had shopped the scores, not him. Then when approached about being Victor, he fessed up to being both Charlie and Victor. He claimed he was phasing out the Charlie account to start fresh as Victor. Despite saying this, Charlie accepted the invite to play All-Stars. Charlie was framed for the Disco incident though. Disco framed Charlie for leaking all of the alliances to himself, see Discogate. Charlie/Victor/Patches has since disappeared from the community. Aftermath The aftermath of this is that Charlie, Victor, and Patches have all left the community and have never been seen since. If you take a look at Charlie's history, knowing he cheated, it is quite funny. * Big Brother 2: He had a spec on the inside telling him everything going on and because of this he was able to control the game but Andrew submitted an insanely high Chicken Scream score that the hosts questioned him (to which he was able to prove it was in fact his score). Charlie must not have had time to edit a new image. He was evicted in 3rd. * '''BOARG Survivor Nigeria: '''Charlie was a contestant on Boar's Survivor Nigeria in which Ketchapp Soccer was the first competition played. Charlie cheated in that competition too. He still did not win the game. * '''Big Brother 5: '''As Victor, he had the Charlie account feeding him information in which he used it to his advantage, despite that he was evicted. He cheated in his battleback score but thankfully Brayden submitted so close to the deadline that there was not enough time for Charlie to edit a new score and was eliminated in 15th place. * '''Saish & Abi's Survivor One World: '''He was slated to be a contestant on season 6 of Saish and Abi's Survivor until he was caught cheating. The Victor account was in the spec lounge. * '''RSurvivor Season 2: '''Charlie was slated to be a contestant on RSurvivor Season 2 before the original plans for the season were cancelled. Category:JRZ Category:Controversy Category:Big Brother 2 Category:Big Brother 5 Category:JRZBB